


Dalam Gelap

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Untuk SDAnniv#1] Albus Dumbledore tahu banyak hal namun ada lebih banyak lagi yang ia sembunyikan. Bahkan dari Harry Potter sekalipun. Terutama alasan mengapa memilih anak itu sebagai martir. [Canon setting, Happy RnR~]<br/>Win: Kategori Fanfic Tema - Kontras di SDAnniv#1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalam Gelap

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter selamanya milik JK Rowling. Saya tidak mendapat untung apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.  
>  **Peringatan** : bukan bashing tapi ada beberapa kalimat pro-Dark Lord. Lebih mirip essay. orz Maafkan orz orz Jika ada fakta yang melenceng dari canon, tolong maafkan karena bukunya sedang tidak saya bawa dan I have no faith in English #DORDOR  
>  **A/N** : Akhir kata, selamat membaca~

Bukan perkara mudah untuk meyakinkan seorang anak agar mau mengakhiri hidupnya. Terlebih anak itu telah menikmati kebahagiaannya bersama teman-teman yang ia jadikan keluarga. Terlebih lagi ketika sang anak telah berusaha hidup sejauh yang ia mampu dan dengan membawa kenangan akan kedua orang tua yang berkorban untuknya. Sudah barang tentu Harry akan menolak. Severus—yang selalu berseberangan pendapat dengan anak itu—pun tak setuju jika putra Lily Potter kelak akan mati demi mengakhiri kejahatan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Menggiringnya seperti babi ke tempat penjagalan, kurang lebih demikian Severus menyampaikan rasa kecewa padanya. Koleganya yang loyal itu rupanya, mungkin, telah menganggap putra Lily sebagai putranya sendiri. Rasa kasihnya pada Lily telah mengubah anak laki-laki pemuram itu menjadi pria pemberani—meski sedikit naif—dan berhati lapang.

Berbeda dengan ia, yang diharapkan akan selalu bijak dan menjadi pahlawan. Masanya telah usai dan yang tersisa, tanpa  _mereka_  ketahui, adalah seorang pria tua pencemas. Pria tua penakut. Pria tua yang tak mampu memaafkan diri sendiri.

Gellert...

Ariana...

dan Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Pada usia lebih muda, ia akan membayangkan suatu masa ia mengambil tindakan yang lebih baik. Menyelamatkan nyawa lebih banyak atau sekadar melakukan penilaian yang lebih adil dan arif. Tetapi pada usia yang sama ia juga akan membantah dirinya sendiri. Pengalaman-pengalaman tadi akan mengajarinya jauh lebih baik daripada nalarnya yang terbatas. Dan memberinya pelajaran... ia tahu bahwa ia tak tahu.

Ia tahu kejahatan-kejahatan kecil yang menumpuk bertahun-tahun akan menjadi kejahatan besar. Masif dan berakibat pada lebih banyak orang. Ia tahu Gellert memiliki keinginan untuk mengubah dunia dan menjadikan penyihir lebih baik daripada Muggle. Ia tahu Gellert tak segan menghabisi nyawa manusia. Namun ia tak tahu jika manusia itu adalah Ariana, adik perempuan yang harus ia rawat. Ia juga tak tahu, saat mengunjungi panti asuhan kumuh di pinggiran London, menghakimi seorang anak laki-laki sebagai penjahat akan benar-benar membentuknya sebagai seorang penjahat.

Ada kecacatan dalam kemampuaannya menilai orang. Sayangnya, kecacatan itu ia sadari bertahun kemudian dan berlanjut sebagai bayang-bayang yang tajam mengawasi di sudut pikirannya. Ia lalu memilah kembali, siapa saja yang dapat diselamatkan dan siapa yang telah terjatuh dalam kegelapan—tanpa perlu ia ikut tenggelam di dalamnya. Siapa yang berguna bagi kebaikan dan siapa yang tidak.

Severus Snape dengan rasa kasihnya pada Lily Evans akan bertahan, mengabdi (jika itu adalah kata yang tepat) pada satu-satunya kenangan hidup dari penyihir perempuan yang sangat berbakat itu. Sedangkan Harry Potter, dengan kepeduliannya pada teman-teman dan orang-orang terdekatnya, akan menuntaskan jejak yang ia mulai dulu.

_Andai dulu ia tak tergesa menganggap Tom Riddle sebagai penjahat, apa yang mungkin terjadi pada anak brilian itu? Tetapkah ia berusaha mengendalikan bangsa magis di Britania Raya? Tetapkah ia berusaha menjadi penguasa tunggal kegelapan?_

Komunitas sihir dan segala sistem di dalamnya, tak pelak lagi akan menjadi sasaran kebencian dan sasaran yang hendak diubah Tom. Pada beberapa sisi, mereka berdua memiliki pandangan yang sama. Ketimpangan harus diakhiri. Pada akhirnya, mereka memilih jalan yang berbeda. Tom menggunakan cara destruktif, cara yang hendak ia gunakan bersama Gellert dulu. Sementara ia kini menggunakan cara yang lebih menarik empati. Suatu cara yang ia perkirakan dapat lebih banyak menarik dukungan dan lebih mampu mengubah pandangan. Rasa iba pada korban akan mengaburkan nilai baik dan buruk.

Korban Tom. Seorang anak yang akan berkali-kali melawan. Yang tanpa diketahui oleh Tom sendiri, anak laki-laki itu akan menjadi lawannya yang seimbang. Bukan pada kecakapan menguasai sihir namun pada kekuatan mental. Mereka serupa.

Pernah suatu ketika sebelum ia menyadari Horcrux yang terikat dalam diri Harry, ia memiliki dugaan-dugaan gelap. Bahwa anak itu bertahan hidup karena Lily menggunakan sihir hitam. Bahwa anak itu sengaja hidup demi tujuan yang lebih mengerikan daripada ramalan Sybill. Salah satunya: menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan baru.

Ia membaca probabilitas. Ia mendengar kekhawatiran sekaligus harapan-harapan dari para pemuja kegelapan bahwa Harry adalah penerus kegelapan yang baru. Ia sempat mempertimbangkan ini. Maka, ia mengujinya dengan mengirim anak itu ke dunia Muggle dan tersembunyi dari bisikan-bisikan yang suatu saat dapat mengubah Harry seperti keinginan  _mereka_.

Ia hanya seorang pria tua pencemas yang mencegah kebangkitan Sihir Hitam. Tapi ia juga pria tua yang menciptakan kekeliruan besar di masa lalu. Sebagaimanapun kemiripan nasib yang tak sengaja terjadi karena campur tangannya, bagaimanapun kecenderungan anak itu untuk memilih, hidup Harry James Potter haruslah berbeda dengan Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Jika tidak, harga yang dibayar akan terlampau besar. Kematian bahkan terasa lebih menentramkan daripada hal meyedihkan yang bisa mencederai Harry. Ada luka yang lebih menyakitkan daripada sekadar mati. Dan ia telah paham betul karena bantuan Gellert.

Rembulan yang terpantul pada permukaan Pensieve, baginya, hendak mencegah ia memikirkan dua orang pria yang memiliki inti bulu ekor Fawkes. Ia pernah menduga kesamaan ini karena keberadaan Horcrux. Tapi, pikirannya sekali lagi mengejutkannya dengan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin.

Jika mereka berdua pada pihak yang sama, tanpa keraguan, bangsa penyihir akan berubah sesuai harapan Tom. Harry adalah pria loyal dan gigih. Dia mampu menjadi Pelahap Maut Lingkar Dalam dan kepercayaan Lord Voldemort. Dia mampu memahami pikiran Voldemort dan Voldemort sendiri mampu memahami pikiran Harry. Sebab, pikiran mereka berlawanan tapi sejalan. Sebab mereka berdua mampu melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang dianggap tak masuk akal oleh orang lain.

Yang ia takutkan, sangat ia harapkan tak terjadi, kedua pikiran yang sama akan menemukan rasa yang sama. Seperti ia dan Gellert. Menjadi seperti dirinya dan Gellert.

Tom memiliki kemampuan persuasi yang tak dapat diimbangi oleh kakak kelas maupun murid-murid Hogwarts setelahnya. Dan Harry yang amat loyal mampu memberikan apa yang tak pernah Tom dapatkan selama ini. Jiwanya telah tercabik tapi Albus memiliki suatu keyakinan—keyakinan yang ia tekan dengan ketakutan—Harry mampu menyembuhkan jiwa-jiwa itu. Harry yang bertahan hidup karena kasih sayang mampu memberikan rasa itu dan melipatgandakannya pada orang yang tak pernah menerimanya.

Tapi setelahnya, bagaimana dengan Tom? Tidakkah dia akan menyakiti Harry? Tidakkah dia akan meruntuhkan nilai-nilai moral yang selama ini dibangun pada diri Harry? Dan bukankah dalam kebingungan manusia bisa menjadi alat yang paling berbahaya?

Ia tak ingin muridnya mengalami derita yang ia alami. Jika ada hal yang lebih membuat sengsara daripada mati, itu adalah persoalan hati. Sudah cukup Harry kehilangan figur orang tua di usia belia. Tak perlu menambahinya dengan duka berkepanjangan karena kedekatan hati dua anak manusia. Dia dilahirkan tidak untuk menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan lain, baik dari rasa sakit maupun tidak.

Ketukan pelan tiba-tiba terdengar dari pintu. Harry sebentar lagi akan melihat keluarga dari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Perasaan iba yang mungkin timbul harus segera dihilangkan.

Anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup, biarlah tetap hidup dan mengubah apa yang tak mampu diubah oleh anak laki-laki yang tumbuh dalam kebencian. Biarkan dia tak mengenal dan tak merasa iba pada anak laki-laki yang juga dilukai oleh sistem kelas dalam dunia sihir. Biarkan dia tetap menjaga kestabilan komunitas sihir meski harus mematikan perubahan dan penemuan. Sebab, Harry Potter adalah martir yang tak menjadi pijar dalam gelap.


End file.
